


Paper Thorns

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers in the Attic AU, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Terrible parentage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: A Robbsa fic based on Flowers in the Attic. For Jonsaforlife by requestThe Stark's are happy in their lives when tragedy strikes and they are forced to leave everything they have ever known. Putting all faith in their mother, the Stark children, in isolation, come to rely on each other far more than they ever thought possible.





	1. The Darkest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissEmmanuelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV. The end that forces their beginning.

 

"Wait..how do you open it?" 

"Right here." Her father clicked the bottom of the small wooden box in her hands. "Slide this over and... _there."_

Sansa let her father lead her finger across the corner and the box unlocked. She smiled anxiously as it opened and gasped when she saw what was inside. A small row of gold needles were held in place in the lid and various colored silk thread spools rolled across the bottom. She spotted the tiny golden thimble and felt a lump in her throat.

"Dad, this is..so beautiful. Thank you." 

Ned smiled down at her as she looked up at him. Noticing her father's smile lines around his eyes, she couldn't keep the tears from welling in her own. He was so thoughtful, doting on her at the very moment she always needed it. 

"This is to make up for missing my rehearsal?" She asked him.

His smile turned sad, and she wondered for the hundredth time, how he could do that. 

"This is because you are my girl. My only girl who becomes a woman before my eyes with each day..and I am trying to keep you my _girl."_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down at her gift, and back up to her father. "I'll _always_ be your girl Dad."

His hand pulled her by her shoulder close to him. Burying her head in his chest, Sansa held her father and breathed deep, trying not to cry. She hated these trips, hated when he left, hated every moment he missed their family's time together. His last trip was Bran's debate and Robb's college applications. The trip before that was her first entry into the fashion show. She always hated his trips away. 

"I'll be back sweet girl. Four days Sansa, I'll be back..I promise." 

She nodded and squeezed him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I love you baby girl."

 

They always did the same thing, this time was no different. Cat rushed around the dining room, placing napkins and silverware at each setting while whirling around to check the time.

"Robb!"

Sansa turned around at the sound of her brothers heavy footsteps racing down the stairs.

"I'm here! I just needed to grab my acceptance letter Mom, sorry."

"Get behind the couch, he'll be here in a minute. Bran, Rickon-he's _here!_ Duck down!" 

She stepped quickly around the table as Sansa noticed the headlights shining through their front window. Smiling at Robb, she crouched down behind the couch and held the back of Rickon's shoulder. Robb looked more excited than usual and she was suddenly struck with sadness looking down at the letter clutched in his hand. He was beaming with pride and had no idea how much she'd miss him when he finally left for school to pursue his dream.

The five of them giddily smiled at each other as they heard the car door shut and footsteps approaching. Sansa looked around wide eyed as she heard a knock instead of the door opening as it usually did. Was her father playing a trick on them? Cat looked at Robb and her, her eager smile fading as she raised her head slowly to peek over the couch. Sansa and Robb looked at each other nervously when Catelyn stood and slowly walked to the door. Now, they all stood and watched as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Stark?" A uniformed officer addressed her. He looked over their mother's shoulder and frowned even deeper as he spotted them and cleared his throat. "Could you come outside with me please?" He asked looking at the boys.

Catelyn looked back at them and then reluctantly stepped past the door without shutting it. Sansa watched everything in slow motion and heard nothing more than a mumble. She couldn't register the words "I'm sorry to tell you.." any more than her mother's face as she turned her head to look upon them. It was all she needed to see before shrieking a scream..and then the world as she knew it, went _black._

 

"San. San? Please San, open your eyes."

Robb's soft voice was hoarse. She still felt her head spinning before she even opened her eyes. Her eyelids actually ached, like they had been shut for days, they were also in pain as she felt a sharp stab behind her eyelids. Tears rolled from the corners before her eyes slowly opened. It was hard for anything to come into focus as her mind controlled what she could see, but they adjusted enough for Robb to come into focus. She suddenly felt her throat constrict and sat straight up trying to catch her breath. Robb's face was enough to send her mind spiraling back into abyss as the memory hit her like a physical blow.

" _No!"_ She cried. " _No. No. Please..don't. No."_

Robb instantly pulled her into him and held her tighter than she had ever been held in her life. His shushes, his soft coos, the sweet way he caressed her back, did nothing to calm her torment. She fought it, fought _him,_ her fingers clawing his arms, gripping his skin through his shirt, digging her nails into his skin so deep she heard him wince. He refused to move and kept ahold of her. 

"Sansa." He choked. "Dad-"

" _Don't say it Robb."_ She begged him. "I can't..I can't. _Robb...Dad.."_

He did not hesitate to lay her back and she felt the weight of his chest on hers. She wailed under the weight of his body over hers, thankful for the heaviness that made her take breaths between the sobs. His own body trembled as he broke down, letting a wave of grief unleash against her in an embrace Sansa did not want to break. 

Time stopped completely. Grateful for his silence, Sansa stayed in his arms and wept with him until she slipped back into darkness. They would never know light the way they knew it before this moment. Her last thought was shrouded in darkness.

She didn't care if she ever saw light again. 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn talks to the kids about her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Janina and Kitty thanks for today..




It wasn't until this moment that Robb felt like he may truly lose it. Through the devastation of losing his father, the breakdown of the family he had left behind, the finality of his very private funeral, the discovery that they weren't just broke, but so deep in debt, they'd have to sell and leave the only home they'd known since they were born, and his tuition..forget about it. No, the straw that broke the camel's back, was being told that their only choice moving forward was to grovel at the feet of grandparents that disowned their mother the minute she chose to love their father. 

This was the first they had ever heard their grandparents were even alive. When Robb and Sansa both reached the age of curiosity and asked, their parents had simply answered with a sullen "They've been gone for a long time now..before you were ever born." and that was the end of it. Now, not only did they suddenly have grandparents, they had grandparents who obviously shunned his mother and father and all the children they had, and it pissed him off. 

Where were they? Had they known about the four of them? Did they ever try and reach out to the only grandchildren they had? What happened that was so terrible, his parents left and never looked back? How would his Mom make things right? What would she have to do? His head began to ache with question after question and he leaned forward, covering his face with both hands. Sansa sat directly to his right and put her hand on his knee. He finally looked at his siblings and sighed heavily. They didn't know what to say or how to say it. They were just as, if not more confused as, than he was.

"I could work Mom, I could get another job and we could get a small apartment until-"

"It's impossible Robb." Her voice broke. 

He could tell it had taken its toll just to break the news and she didn't seem to have anymore strength for a barrage of questions. She took a deep breath and nervously threaded her fingers together. 

"We are so broke, I have two options. One, I find a place to rent, maybe two bedrooms, and I only have enough cash for the deposit, not the first month's rent. Two, I buy us bus tickets to Riverrun and we live rent free at my parent's estate." Robb opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand. "Robb, just _listen to me..please._ We have nothing. We are in so much debt, everything we own is _gone._ We have no car, we have no assets, no savings, the house..this _house,_ the mortgages your father took out.." 

His mother's lips quivered and she broke down in front of them. Sobbing uncontrabbly, Robb got up and rushed to her side. Kneeling next to her, he took her in his arms and held her as she wept against his chest. 

"I'm sorry, I..I didn't _know._ " 

"Neither did I." She choked. "I never thought..I just..never thought I'd _lose him."_

He let her cry. She had held it together as best she could in front of her children, and now she broke down completely. He needed to help her. He looked back at the boys as they both kept their heads down. Rickon's tears rolled off his cheeks and onto his lap and Bran's eyes were closed. Sansa stared straight at him and he held his breath. She looked angry, and he couldn't tell if it was him or their mother she was angry with. 

She had as much reason to be pissed as he did. She had a life here. She has friends, popularity, a full schedule of classes she loved, dances, fashion shows, choir, the list went on and on. She had everything a 16 year old girl could possibly want in life. She'd be 17 in a couple months and their father teased her relentlessly about a gift she could 'take with her when she left for college'.

Robb knew it was a car. He had the nerve to be jealous, as every penny he made at his part time job was put in his father's savings account for his own car, only to find out that his money was taken along with all assets in his father's name. In a little over a week, he'd lost his father, his dream, and all the money he had saved to start him off, but his Mom had lost _more,_ and on top of all of it, still had three children to raise, with no means to do it. She never asked him to come, but she never suggested he still leave to start school.

"We're all here Mom, we'll all be here for you." 

She pushed off him slowly and sniffled. "What?"

"I'll put off school until this family is okay again." He said softly. "Its hard to think that any of us will ever be okay again, but we _will._ We still have each other. I can't leave you right now, and I don't have the means to do it anyway. I can't leave my family right now..I don't _want_ to leave my family right now. You're all I have."

He looked back at his brothers, their eyes now on him, they seemed to straighten up, and it hit him that they assumed he was leaving. They couldn't lose their father and brother at the same time. A quick glance at Sansa revealed her relief and he finally breathed.

"We will be okay Mom. Changing schools is always hard, but-"

"They're not..they-they're not changing schools." Catelyn said looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Bran asked. 

"I..I'm sorry my sweet babies..but you'll have to be home schooled once we've arrived, I'm sorry." 

" _What?!_ No. No! I'm sorry, but _NO!"_

 _"_ Sansa!" Robb snapped at her. 

"No Robb! No! There's no _way!_ You want me to pack up and live with a family I don't know, in a place I've never been, away from _all my friends, my LIFE, and my Senior year,_ and stuck in a house to be _home schooled?!_ I'm not doing it! I'm not going! I'll stay with Jeyne! Margaery! I'll sleep in the streets before I do this!" 

She ran from them and stomped upstairs to her room slamming the door. The whole room stayed in silent tension after her outburst and Robb motioned to his brothers to give them a moment. Once they were out of the room, Robb held onto both his mother's hands and stared straight into her glistening eyes. 

"What aren't you telling us Mom?"

She looked back nervously and shook her head. "My father is dying Robb. He lays on his death bed as we speak."

"What does that have to do with them not being able to attend school?"

"As soon as I found out that we were left with nothing and in debilitating debt, I phoned my mother and begged for help. She told me the only way I-we could, is if I made amends for the wrong I did years ago." She rung her hands together. "I must make things right with my father..he cut me from his will when I married your father, and he doesn't know we had children."

That hurt. That hurt like hell. He could feel the pain of it coursing through his veins and she saw it.

"They are _wealthy_ Robb. Very wealthy..the kind of wealth your grandchildren will be able to live off of. He is _dying._ If I can..just.."

His stomach twisted as he realized what she was suggesting.

"You want to win his love back before he dies so he'll put you back in his will?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed. "I never worked, and I doubt a small town like Winterfell have any job openings for a stay at home mother with absolutely no skills. This is the easiest way I can think to take care of my children! He doesn't have a year left in him, he is bedridden and now that your father is gone-"

Robb let go of her hands like he had just touched a hot iron and turned his back in anger. 

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry,_ I didn't mean it like that. Please, you must listen to me Robb. I love your father. I have loved that man all of my life and will love him until I take my last breath. No man in this life will change that fact, but your grandparents will now give me a chance to rejoin my family, and _their money_ will allow all of us to live anyway we want. A big house for the kids, any college for you or Sansa, the _boys._ Insurance, savings, money for weddings, cars, tuition..do you know how much medical school will _be?_ Do you ever want to go through _this_ again Robb? What if I'm suddenly gone? Are you going to take care of three kids, go to medical school _and_ support them? With _what? When will you work?"_

Her voice was high and frantic, but her words sank in. Robb could not lose another parent and the thought broke him. He bent over and wept while his mother stood to comfort him. 

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "I'm at the end here Robb. I don't know what else to do, and I don't feel like I have the strength to do it."

"I feel like I can't even mourn him because I'm worried for all of us Mom." He choked.

"Oh Robb." She sighed over his shoulder.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tightened his jaw. He needed to be strong now. His mother was right and he never considered it until now. This was the most loving family he had ever seen in his life and he never doubted it, but the reality of living poor meant it wouldn't just be a constant struggle for him, but for _all of them._ They needed money and this was the only option, and it was all on their mother. 

"I'll talk to Sansa." He offered.

 

"Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it Robb." 

"Sansa-"

"No, don't even say my name. Leave." She demanded.

He crossed his arms, suddenly more annoyed with her and stubbornly stood in place. As she crossed the room he watched her eyes blazing and reached up to grab her wrist before she could push him back. 

"Get out!" She screamed.

"You're gonna listen to me _first."_

"I will _not."_ Her voice strained as she twisted in his grip.

She wasn't trying to let go, she was trying to lunge at him, push him, _hurt him._ She was throwing a tantrum and he couldn't have that right now. She freed one hand and clawed at his chest and arms. The sting of her scratches sent adrenaline bolting through him and he quickly caught her arm and with a firm grasp, pushed her back until he was suddenly atop her. He just needed to restrain her and keep her still. Not realizing they had landed on her bed until it bounced as she continued to fight him, he pressed his upper body weight over hers and used his legs to keep her from kicking him. 

"Stop it Sansa.. _God damnit Sansa STOP."_

Her body finally seemed to still under his and he heard a soft whimper as she started crying. He felt his anger dissipate and his body eased as he let go of her arms. 

"I'm sor-"

"Please don't say it Robb, if I hear one more "sorry" I'll lose my shit." 

He smiled in against her shoulder. "You _did_ lose your shit."

"I've lost a _lot."_ She whispered.

Robb was aware of the beating of her heart against his own and the pain she felt seeping through his skin. It was heart wrenching to think of his sister unhappy. All he had ever seen and known was Sansa _happy._ He didn't want change for any of them, he already knew there were unhappy days ahead, but the thought of Sansa's happiness being stripped away gutted him. 

"You won't lose _me."_ He whispered. 

He started to get up so he could talk with her, but she reached around him and held him in place. 

"Stay, just for a minute..before real life and real talk come back. _Okay?"_

"Well, at least let me move to the side, I shouldn't be laying on top of you." 

Sansa kept her arms around him as he rolled over and rubbed his stubble over the top of her head. How he would find the strength to help them get through this was still up in the air, but he would be there. He would be there until his sister was truly happy again, if it took the rest of his life to do it.

 


	3. Welcome to Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark's finally arrive at their new home.

 

 

It isn't the house he'll miss, the town, the schools he'd attended, or his friends. It's the closeness he felt to his family. His mother and father, his brothers, and his sister, all together in the same place, happy and united since his first memory. He had known nothing but the closeness, how they'd band together for each other's every achievement, how many little moments their family had turned into something beautiful and unforgettable. 

This was no such moment. He didn't want to remember his family sitting uncomfortably on a bus in the middle of the night, headed to a strange place, but he knew he would. They had packed one bag each, and Sansa was hit the hardest with that. There were things she wanted to keep forever that would require at least five or six bags, and Robb spent the better part of the weekend before they left, helping her choose. 

She cried endlessly, watching Robb go through every item one by one, asking if she absolutely needed it to live. She begged for a way to keep her more personal items: yearbooks, a box containing every program to every rehearsal, every performance, the dresses she'd made when she first began to sew, dolls their father had given her, and so many things that they just couldn't take with them. After separating everything she admitted she could live without, they had been left with three large boxes, and only one of them could fit into her bag. He couldn't convince her to donate anything and she remained adamant about keeping all of it.

He finally thought to call his friend Theon and asked if he'd be kind enough to store a few boxes indefinitely. Theon agreed, and when he asked Robb why, he told him all he knew. They had to leave, he couldn't tell him where because he didn't know, and he needed to be there for his family. Thankful that Theon didn't push him after being so vague, he explained in parting that he didn't know how long it would be until he saw him again, but he'd find him, and asked that he keep his sister's  belongings safe..they meant so much to her. 

Theon would be off to college in a few months. Knowing him, he'd probably live your typical fraternity lifestyle and have the time of his life. Robb would be taking care of his little brothers and sister and supporting his mother, because that is what he had to do. He needed to take care of his family, it's what his Dad would expect of him. 

Thinking of his father now only stirred resentment, as Sansa's head rested on his shoulder. She had finally fallen asleep after quietly weeping the first five hours into the trip. His brothers sat in front of them, making a game out of it like they did everything. Their mother sat across the aisle, silent and reserved and obviously in her own world. Sansa sat by him and stared out the window with tears streaming down her face. He could take no more and reached around her shoulder to pull her close, stroking her hair, he gently kissed the top of her head as she laid it heavily on his shoulder. She'd fallen asleep an hour ago and Robb did his best not to move so she could finally rest. 

This was an ordeal they should have never been put through. This wasn't meant to happen. Their father should have been more prepared. He should have taken every precaution to make sure his wife and children would be taken care of in case anything happened to him, but never did, and now they were taking a bus to their estranged grandparent's house and forced to leave everything they had ever known. It pissed him off. 

In his head so deep, he hardly noticed the bus slowing and taking the exit for Riverrun. There were no services, but a small truck stop on the country road, and it was the middle of the night. Were they expected to walk? Robb turned his head and stared at his mother. Her eyes were wide, stretching out her neck to look out the window, he followed her gaze to a car parked to the side. He looked down to his sister and watched her eyes stir open and looking back up at him.

"We're here." He told her.

Sansa lifted her head from his shoulder and looked out the windows. "Where?"

"Someplace called Riverrun. I've seen nothing but this place, but Mom seems to know the car parked here. Must be our ride."

Once the bus stopped, Cat rose, gently rousing Bran, sitting closest to the aisle. She seemed lucid, trance-like and Robb bent over his seat to wake Rickon. He watched two or three people get up but as the doors opened, they didn't take their bags, only went to the side to use the restrooms. They were the only ones getting off at this station, and the driver had their bags out before they slowly stepped off. 

"Where are we Mama?" Rickon asked sleepily. 

They all looked around as Cat reluctantly looked over her shoulder to the Cadillac waiting behind them. Robb saw the driver more clearly now. He was old, white hair, white beard, small beady eyes that stared in their direction but focused entirely on his mother. 

"Who is that Mother?" Robb asked.

"H-he's Pycell. Maester Pycell, my father's trusted servant. He's here to take us to Riverrun." She finally seemed to shake out of it and turned to look at her youngest boys. "He's here to take us to our new home, and I need my boys to be brave. Can you do that for me?"

Bran and Rickon nodded as Catelyn kissed the tops of both their heads and held them under each arm. Looking at Robb she pleaded with him for the strength she couldn't muster. He nodded and had to let go of Sansa's hand to grab each of their bags. Lifting two, in one arm, he carried his mother's, the heaviest, in his right hand and moved to the back of the vehicle. Clearly on his own with their belongings, Pycell popped the trunk when he came to the back. Putting his mother's bag in first he put the other two down and started to walk around the car to retrieve the other two when he saw Sansa. She took small steps, struggling to carry both and he nearly smiled. 

She was helping. Exhausted, groggy, resistant up until now at every turn, and here she was, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere,  _helping._

 _"_ Let me get those Sansa." He offered. 

"I got it." She strained. "Okay maybe not, get mine, mine's heavy."

 _Yes I know._ He thought as he took the bag from her. He had helped her zip up the bag this morning after she squeezed in a few more things. It was so full, he had to sit on it when her weight just wouldn't do, so he reached out to take it from her. Holding Rickon in her arms, their mother opened the front seat door and got in. Robb and Sansa put the rest of their things in the trunk and shut it before getting in the backseat, scooting next to Bran. Sansa sat in the middle and held Bran's hand while Robb scanned the rear view mirror. Not one glance, no greeting, no acknowledgement that they were even in the car. There was no concern on his face as he put the car in drive and slowly pulled out onto the country road. 

They remained quiet until fifteen minutes in, when Rickon began to whine about using the restroom. Robb frowned when she told him to wait fifteen more minutes. By the clock on the dash, Robb noticed it was more like thirty, when he finally saw signs of life from the road. It was no town, just a mansion beyond a mass of darkened hills. The lights shone brightly enough for the entirety of it's vastness to be revealed, taking another five whole minutes to reach by a private road while each of them gawked out the window. 

Taking it all in, he felt a tinge of betrayal. His mom grew up here? His father knew of this wealth? Why had they ever _struggled?_ All this, and they had never known. What else had their mother lied about?

Focosed now on Sansa, he noticed a spark in her eyes. She was enamored with the view. Her eyes widened in awe at the splendor and the kind of obvious wealth she had only ever dreamed about. It saddened him that she might have high expectations, because as the car pulled into the garages in the shadow of the estate, Robb felt very certain, that evil lived here. 

 

Each foot began to drag as they climbed the stairs. They had used the back entrance through the kitchen and that's the last room they saw before finally being led through the top floor. An empty hall lay before them with only two doors to their left, beyond that, the hall was dark, and Pycell went to the first door, and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. Standing back once he opened it, a figure emerged from the darkness and he heard his mother make the first sound since they left the truck stop. She gasped so softly, sending chills down his spine. Looking in the same direction, he watched the figure emerge and held his breath. 

A woman resembling his mother stepped into the light and took the key from Pycell. She took a moment to look them over and Robb's stomach knotted when his grandmother's face landed on Sansa. He could see something that resembled disapproval and a hint of disgust and it angered him immediately. Sansa couldn't be more pure and beautiful, and everyone who had ever known her had seen exactly that, but here..here was a look of distaste before she ever said a word. He straightened his stance and heaved his chest in an attempt to make his presence known but saw his mother cower.

"Get them inside Cat, it's _late."_

His mom nodded and led the boys inside first. Sansa looked nervously at him as he nodded. It was too late to make sense of it now, they needed to get settled. He was sure everything would be explained in the morning so he took the bags in hand and followed their Mother inside. 

The room had two beds, and a door opened revealing the bathroom. It resembled the most basic hotel room and Robb's first thought was who would sleep with who in each bed. 

"Mother, this is-"

"That's not important right now Catelyn. Get them to bed and we will go through the rules tomorrow."

Robb swallowed hard and watched the boys huddle around their mom. She stroked the tops of both their heads and kissed them before guiding them to bed. 

"The youngest will sleep with this one." Their grandmother demanded. 

Sansa opened her mouth to speak but Cat stopped her. "The boys are close, if they-"

"Your older ones will not share a bed Catelyn." 

Robb was about to say something when he saw his Mother's face drop. She clearly didn't have the energy for confrontation, so Robb stepped forward to help his brother's to bed. Rickon laid down holding onto his blanket as Sansa took his lead and pulled the blanket back. Bran got into the other bed and Robb met Sansa's eyes before he walked over to the other side. 

"I expect silence from each of you. Do not try to leave this room. Catelyn, come with me."

He watched their Mother's lip quiver and was tempted to comfort her when she breathed and leaned over to kiss Rickon goodnight. Hearing her whisper that she would see them first thing in the morning, Robb stood by his side of the bed and waited for her to look at him. He just needed to know she was okay. He needed to see it before feeling that _they_ would be okay. 

After wishing them all goodnight, she finally reached for Robb and squeezed his arm.

"Please listen to your grandmother. I'll be here first thing in the morning Robb. I love you." 

He kissed her cheek and pulled her close. "Mom-"

"It's okay Robb..it'll be okay..please, just rest." 

He nodded over her shoulder and felt her pull away. They all wished her good night before she followed their grandmother out the door. Once it locked, Robb felt the breath he held finally leave his body.

"I don't really have to sleep with Sansa do I Robb?" Rickon asked.

He sighed and roughly combed through his hair with his hands. "Just for tonight Ric okay?"

Sansa and Rickon's wide eyes pleaded with him. 

"I can get up early and switch beds Robb, let the boys-"

"Fine." He sighed, too tired to argue.

Bran walked slowly to the other bed and got in. Sansa stood in between the beds and finally slipped her shoes off. Before he even pulled the blanket back, he saw his brothers settled in bed with their eyes already closed. Sansa met his eyes for a moment before she got into bed. 

"Sorry." She said.

He shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's going to take some getting use to, and they're use to each other."

She laid in bed and pulled the blanket over her chest. "So are we..right?"

He stepped out of his shoes and slipped under the covers. "Of course Sansa..always."

Staying far enough away not to touch her, his head sunk into the pillow and he closed his eyes. She stirred next to him and reached for his hand under the covers. Threading her fingers through his, he clasped them and held tight. 

"I'm scared Robb." 

He wished he could comfort her. Say something to ease her mind, but he couldn't lie to Sansa. Squeezing her hand, he rolled to his side and moved close, close enough to smell her hair. He needed to keep being strong. 

"It will be alright, just sleep Sansa, it'll be alright." 

Her hand remained in his until she fell asleep. The last thing he remembered before he finally closed his eyes, was her head cradling closer to his chest, and his hand holding her shoulder. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels really weird to go so slow but this will eventually "pick up" and you all know how I am once that happens. Thanks as always for reading everyone!


	4. The Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rules established and some differences Sansa notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Janina and Kittykatknits for always helping

 

 

The four of them sat fully clothed in their assigned beds and waited for their Mom. Sansa had been the first to wake and still unable to look Robb in the eye. She was well aware of men and their morning erections, but that was through conversation with friends, where it always turned into laughter. This was real, very real. The first time she had felt one first hand, had come from her own brother and the experience had scared her out of bed. She had rushed straight to the bathroom they were to share and closed the door without looking back to see if he was awake. 

Robb had been up and waking their brothers by the time she came out, and she busied herself making their beds. 

"Are we going to see the rest of the house today?" Rickon asked.

"I don't know Rickon, we'll see." Robb replied.

"I'm _hungry."_ Bran whined.

"I'm sure Mom will be here soon with breakfast. There's a granola bar in my bag, do you want that?" Sansa asked him.

"No, I'll wait for Mom." 

"There's nothing here. No TV, radio, there's no phone..what do we do?" 

Rickon was right, there was nothing in there to entertain them. Sansa walked around every corner of the room to search for a phone jack or a cable outlet, but there was nothing. She went through her bag searching for something that might suffice as entertainment for her restless brother but it was pointless. She packed this bag herself and knew everything in it was specifically chosen to cater to _her needs._ Breathing hard in frustration, she moved her clothes back in place and looked up at Rickon.

In his eyes, she saw more wisdom than she felt. She hadn't thought of her own little brother's pain, she hadn't considered helping him pack, what he would have to choose to leave behind, or his fears of walking into this strange place. Looking at Rickon, all she could see was a reflection of herself, and it wasn't pretty. No matter what happened from here, Sansa decided to be there for him, Bran, and even Robb,  _more._ It shouldn't be put all on him to take care of them, she would be more help, rather than a hindrance. This was her family. They had _all_ lost their Dad, all they had left was each other, and she wanted them to know she would be there in every way they needed.

"We'll go through your bags right after we find out what's going on." She said squeezing his shoulder. 

Hearing what sounded like a cart being rolled through the hallway, Sansa's eyes widened and she finally made direct eye contact with Robb. 

"Grandmother." He warned.

They made their way to their assigned beds and sat at the edge, backs straight and waiting anxiously, Robb glanced back nervously, and Sansa nodded. With the jingle of keys unlocking their door, they watched the knob turn and swing open. The first thing they saw was the small cart, linen draped over and covered platters with a small tray of sugar-covered sweets exposed. Rickon jerked up quickly at the sight and Sansa stopped him with a hand on his knee. Their grandmother rolled it inside and Sansa held her breath before finally seeing her mother entering slowly behind. 

She did not meet their gaze. Her eyes stayed down until their grandmother closed the door behind them. Finally looking up, Sansa felt a chill at the dull stare in her mother's eyes and frowned. It was obvious something happened and she knew it wasn't good. Maybe it didn't go as she'd hoped and they could all leave. She hoped that was the case, as she was determined to do everything she could to keep them together, even if it meant getting a job herself. Any job, anything that paid her, she would do it. 

Unable to sit still another second, Rickon quickly jumped off the bed and raced to into their mother's arms. Catelyn held him, choking a sob over his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Catelyn, you need to discipline these children." She left the cart in front of Robb and Bran's bed and stepped back with the keys in her hand. "If you cannot control them, then I must."

"He's just hugging her." Sansa replied, standing up herself. "Surely you can understand why he needs his mother right now?" 

"What _you_ need to understand young lady, is that I will have well behaved, disciplined children in my home or _none at all._ If my requirements are not met, there will be consequences." She added coldly.

"Mother _please."_ Catelyn pleaded, pushing Rickon back slowly. "Go sit down Ricky." 

Rickon backed away reluctantly and continued to step backwards until he was close enough for Sansa to pull him to her side. 

"Now, I will bring this cart to you every morning at 6:00 a.m. before the servants arrive. Both breakfast and lunch will be served, so be diligent, for dinner will not be served until after 7:00 p.m. after the servants have gone for the day. All three may be served in the a.m. given the occasion we need our staff to stay for the entire evening-"

"How do we keep the food? There's no fridge I see-"

"Do not speak until spoken to _child."_ Minisa warned Robb.

Robb's shoulders heaved up in deep breath as he looked straight to their mother. She merely bowed her head and Sansa felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. She expected Robb to remind this woman that he was no _child,_ but he remained quiet, and after his shoulders slumped down, Sansa felt the urge to scream.

"You will keep your talking to a minimum, and movements within this room are to be limited to bathroom visits only. Even after dark, you will all stay quiet. No one is to know about you, _any of you."_

Her mind was _reeling._ What the hell was going on? Why had her mother agreed to this? How were the _four of them_ suppose to live in one bedroom and never move except for going to the bathroom? No talking? No one was to know about their existence? What _was this?!_ Why wasn't Catelyn saying _anything?_

 _"Come_ Catelyn." Their grandmother demanded. 

"Mom-" Robb stood. 

Catelyn stepped forward and each of them quickly rushed to her side. She wrapped her arms around each of them and kissed their heads and cheeks. Sansa felt her eyes well up with tears and heard sniffles from the boys. 

"Mom, _are you okay?"_ Robb whispered.

 _"Catelyn."_ Minisa called.

"Please behave my babies, I'll be fine..please listen to your grandmother..I'll be back as soon as I can." She said quickly and tore away from them.

Catelyn covered her mouth with both hands and each of them watched with tears in their eyes, as she finally turned away and walked before their grandmother through the door. 

Minisa turned to face them. "Remember children, _God sees everything."_ She stared behind them as their eyes followed to the large crucifix that hung on the wall.

The door closed, then locked and Sansa felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" She choked. Robb's gaze stayed on the closed door as the boys clung to Sansa. "Robb?"

He shook back to life and faced her then looked down at their brothers. "You need to eat." He breathed. "All of you, come on." 

Sansa urged the boys forward and took Robb's lead. She would see the boys fed first and talk with Robb alone later. 

 

"Why is this door locked?" Bran asked with a cookie in his hand. "What do you think it is?"

"It's just a closet Bran." Sansa answered, leaning back on the headboard. 

She was full, having eaten scrambled eggs on toast, more toast with preserves and an entire glass of milk, she felt she overdid it.

"I'm going to shower. Bran, don't eat anymore cookies okay? I want to save those for later, we don't know what we'll be served for dinner so let's save as much as we can. We'll go through our bags and unpack when I'm done okay? I brought some things that will keep us busy."

Sansa perked, interested in what he could have possibly packed to keep two boys entertained. He disappeared behind the door and ran the water while she finally unpacked her own things. The sewing box went over the fireplace mantle and her clothes took up two drawers. The boys stayed on the same bed and played hangman with Bran's notebook paper until Robb finally opened the door. Coming out shirtless and towel drying his hair, steam plumed around him as Sansa quickly looked away. She felt strange looking over her brother's maturing- _matured_ body. 

She'd seen it before of course. When he mowed the lawn, or occasionally walked out after showering at home, it was not the first time she'd seen the muscles, or the patch of hair on his chest..just the first time she felt she _noticed it,_ and it all felt much different now.

"Sansa you unpacked?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She hummed while busying herself with the supplies scattered on her bed. 

"The bathroom is free if you wanna take a bath." He suggested. 

"Yeah, you _stink,_ take a bath." Bran joked.

She looked at her little brothers giggling and felt a little relieved to hear something she took for granted.. _laughter._

_Noticed it..and it was different._

_"_ I don't care about that anymore." She quipped. "I have no one to impress and smell good for, so I've decided to stay as smelly as you two." 

Bran and Rickon laughed harder and Sansa joined them. Embracing her brothers and teasing tickles, she glanced down at their game.

"Tomorrow is another _day!"_ She called out.

" _Sansaaaa!_ I was about to _win!"_ Rickon whined. 

She kissed them before standing up. "Sorry..next time don't make it a quote from my favorite movie."

"Or don't blurt out the answer when you're not playing." Bran mumbled.

Sansa passed Robb with a quick glance and shut the door behind her. Locking the door, she ran the water, undressed, and looked at her reflection. She noticed her face was thinner and more pale and nearly wept again. Her eyes were red, her cheeks blotchy, she felt nothing would make her feel as pretty as she had felt before. Putting on make up was pointless, a nice outfit, all those pretty clothes she insisted on packing, didn't matter if she was to be stuck in a room with her three brothers for god knows how long. Her hair even looked dulled. 

Stopping her path to more selfish thoughts, she turned and decided a bath would make everything better. The tub was cast iron and wasn't yet half full but Sansa sunk in anyway. She let the water run over her toes and dipped low enough for the water to cover her ears. Drifting to a place of thoughtless bliss, Sansa let the water fill nearly to the top before turning it off with her feet. The vibration of her brother's voices on the other side of the door, flashed an image of Robb's erection against her bottom this morning. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, spilling water over the rim that splashed on the floor.

"Sansa, you okay?"

Sansa gasped and crossed her arms to cover her breasts. "Robb! That door was _locked!"_

 _"Shhh!_ Sansa this door doesn't lock." He hissed, then rolled his eyes at the look of horror on her face. "Dear Lord Sansa, I'm going to be a doctor, a naked body doesn't phase me..besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." 

"This is _different."_ She whispered loudly as he closed the door behind him. 

"We need to talk alone, and in such close quarters Sansa, you might as well get use to seeing each other naked." He said flatly and shrugged his shoulders. "So can we be adults now?" 

Sansa kept her hands over her breasts and glanced down as Robb slid a chair behind her. If he stayed sitting, all he see was her shoulders so she let her body relax and put her hands on her lap.

"So, I'm thinking that no one can know we are here because that's what Mom needs to inherit our grandfather's money..if that makes any sense."

"Nothing makes sense." She blurted. Robb stayed quiet behind her and she sighed. "I want to understand this Robb, but she didn't even talk to us, she couldn't explain what the hell is going on!"

"Shhh Sansa you have to be quiet." 

"Why? _Why do I have to be quiet?"_ She asked louder.

Robb grasped the sides of her face from behind as his face pressed against her cheek. "Sansa _please."_ He begged. "Trust me, _please._ We will get answers, I promise you. _Please just trust me._ I understand you're confused, you're angry, you want questions, but we can't start our first day here like this. We have to play by the rules, we have to trust each other." He said quickly. "Do you trust me?" 

She felt goosebumps prickle her arms and neck and nodded. "Yes Robb." She whispered. 

Feeling him kiss the side of her head he backed up and she reached shakily for the shampoo. Robb talked of their grandmother as Sansa washed her hair slowly, coming up after rinsing to his hand holding out the wash rag. Half listening while rushing to wash her body, Sansa nodded and let him talk until she rubbed over her shoulders. 

"Here let me help." He took the cloth from her.

"No..Robb..it's fine, I got it."

"No, you're back-"

"Robb _I got it."_ She snapped. 

They both stilled in the quiet room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I don't know Robb, how about my brother is trying to help wash my back while I'm _taking a bath?_ Or he walks out half naked after showering? Or the morning wood he was pressing against my ass this morning? Or maybe it's the one bedroom I'm stuck in with three brothers _indefinitely?"_

Robb came around to stand in front of her. She sat up without covering herself. A glimpse of doubt flashed over Robb's eyes before he took a breath. 

"Alright Sansa, I thought we could be adults here but apparently you're still in the 5th grade so I'll leave you to it."

"Fine! Assume when I am in here, that lock _works!"_

Instead of slamming the door, Robb stuck to his convictions and closed it quietly, making Sansa want to throw something against it. Deciding that would prove his point, she huffed and held her breath, submerging herself in the water. 

It was different. Everything was different. Everything would _be different._ How much could she take when the last thing she expected to feel, _was different for Robb._

 


	5. Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa establish a rule and then throw it out the fucking window. 
> 
> Shout out to Vivi! Happy Birthday girl! Much love! So much love!

 

 

Robb looked at his reflection and frowned while scratching his beard. It had never grown this long between shaves, but a razor was one of the many things he had deemed unnecessary to pack. Perhaps it wasn't unnecessary as much as, he had a thousand things on his mind and it was in dire need of new blades anyway, and perhaps he also assumed things like razors, shaving cream, and deodorant might just be provided in their new life. 

Impressed with how thick it had become, he wondered if there was a way to convince Minisa to provide them all with the essentials. Sansa would undoubtedly need feminine hygiene products to accommodate her monthly cycle. They would eventually run out of soap, toilet paper, and other things he made a mental note of reminding their mother about. A lot had been added to his mental note and as naturally organized a person he was, he never wrote a real list. The list grew longer in the past 48 hours since they had last seen their mother. 

His siblings waited on the other side of the door, unaware of his concerns. He worried as they all did, but having supplies such as aspirin, alcohol, bandages, cotton swabs, and a readily available source of communication weighed more heavily on his mind. What if something should happen to one of them? If Bran tripped, if Rickon caught pneumonia, if Sansa couldn't fight an infection. Were they to continue living in this room with no way to communicate with the outside world? 

Sansa had really stepped up in the role of parenting the boys for the past two days. Busying herself with them and hardly meeting him in the eye, he knew they'd need to talk soon. 

"Hey." Sansa said softly from the door.

"Hey." Reaching for his clean shirt, he pulled it over his head quickly. "Pycell?"

Sansa shook her head. "Not yet. I'm worried Robb."

"He's here with the cart at 7-"

"Not about the food, about _mom."_ She shut the door quietly and turned around. "We haven't talked a lot the past two days." She ended with her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Sansa, I'm sorry. I..guess I haven't considered..as much as I should. There's only one place we can talk, and it's in here, and I've seen you-that is, I've-"

"I know Robb, but it's different now. It _feels different."_  She mumbled.

"How? It's just a female body." 

Her eyes snapped up. "Robb, maybe you weren't aware that no one has _seen_ this 'female body' like that before. No one but you has ever seen me naked. No one has ever offered to wash my back in the tub and I have never woken up next to any man but you. Do you really not understand how that can.. _confuse_ someone?"

He nodded. Perhaps he was too comfortable and open with her. It never seemed to confuse him, but she was a blossoming woman. Suddenly, a sadness washed over him. Robb didn't want to distance himself from Sansa. Never mind that it was impossible in their current surroundings, he didn't want anything to change, in fact, he longed to be closer to her. He wanted her to rely on him, count on him.. _need him._

"Shall we go back to sleeping seperately?" He strained to ask.

"No, we don't have to do that, the boys..no, just some respect for privacy." 

He looked down. "Okay."

They both turned around at the sound of the covered dishes that vibrated over the rolling cart through the hall, and ran out to the room to wake the boys. Robb scooped Bran into his arms as he rubbed his eyes, and put him on his bed. They both sat in front of their brothers before the key unlocked their door and the cart was rolled in. Pycell turned to leave once it was past the door and just as Robb got up from the bed to look out, his grandmother stepped inside with their mother limping slowly behind.

"Mom!" Rickon excitedly called.

"Quiet child." Minisa hissed.

Rickon stopped at Robb's side. He clearly noted their mother was in some sort of shock. She refused to meet their eyes, and trembled with her arms folded across her stomach. Her clothes, wrinkled and hanging loosely from her body. Robb wanted to run to her instantly and felt Sansa's fingers graze his hand. Bran stood at Rickon's side as they waited in silence together. 

"Would you like to know why you are here?" Before Robb or any of them could answer, Minisa continued. "The four of you are an abomination. You are a product of sin that shall not go unpunished. Your mother made a choice and left, and it took nearly twenty years for God to exact justice, but justice finally came."

What the hell was she talking about? Was she actually speaking of their father? Robb felt the blood raging through his veins at the thought of his grandmother referring to their father's death as "justice". Just as he made a move to step forward, his mother finally looked up and with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes pleading. He could hear Rickon sniffle beside him and put his arm around his shoulder. 

"Catelyn, remove your blouse." Minisa commanded.

"Mother." Catelyn choked. 

"Pycell will assist you if you cannot manage." She threatened. 

Robb felt his blood boil and stomach tighten as his mother struggled. Reluctant with the undoing of each button, she got to the last one and wept silently as she turned around. He watched in horror as the blouse dropped off her shoulders to reveal lashes across her back. _She was whipped._

"20 lashes. One for each year she lived in sin with your father." Minisa said with a cold stare. 

"Mama." Bran cried. 

"How could you do this? What was so terrible about our father that you'd do this? She's your  _daughter!"_ Sansa shouted.

Robb made the move to follow his sister as she stepped closer to Catelyn. His heart thumped in his head when the sound of the slap snapped him to life. Sansa's head whipped to the side as she cupped her face and Catelyn turned around to reach for her. 

"Mother _no!"_ Catelyn pleaded. 

"Your mother is one step closer to purification, as there is nothing I can do to correct the mistake of her _spawn._ Born straight from sin, the _same blood_ of your father. Catelyn fell in love with her Uncle, took the name of our distant relatives by marriage, and ran away together."

Robbs head spun dizzily as his mother begged Minisa to stop. He felt the boys clinging to him and heard Sansa sobbing when everything became a blur. 

"-take my children and _leave!"_

He caught the end of his mother's threat and found himself moving forward. 

_Yes, let's leave. I don't want to be here. We can handle this as a family. We don't have to stay here._

"Take them Catelyn. Do you think I care?" Minisa replied.

They all waited in excruciating silence until Catelyn cowered in defeat. "Will you allow me to visit with them?"

"You have five minutes. I'll wait outside." 

Grandmother turned to walk through the door and closed it behind her as they were left with their mother. 

"Mom, is it true?" Sansa asked.

"Y-yes." She sobbed. 

Catelyn bowed her head and sobbed into both hands. Robb broke from the boys hold and took his mother tenderly in his arms, careful not to touch her fresh wounds. 

"Mom come to the bathroom, let me look at those." He insisted. 

He helped her forward and shot Sansa a warning glance before they walked i, leaving the door open. Sitting her down, he removed her blouse and closely inspected the cuts. They were deep, but cleaned and needed to be bandaged. 

"Mom, I don't understand what we're still doing here. This is barbaric. I don't care if Dad was your _brother,_ no one deserves to be punished this way."

She turned around to face him and winced as she pulled her blouse back up. "Robb, my father is very sick. He's frail, thin, a fraction of what he once was. He is bed-ridden and in the last days of his life-"

"And senile from the sound of it! Mom he had you _whipped!"_ Robb growled.

"Shhh! I know." She cupped his cheek and nodded. "I know Robb, but the worst is over. Now, I will earn my way back into his life. I can earn his love back Robb, I know it. He'll recognize me again and write me back into his will and within a year, we will never worry about money _again._ We can live the life we _want._ Move far away, to another country if we wanted. Anything we want, the boys, Sansa, you Robb, we will have _everything."_

Robb stared aimlessly and thought of a life without struggle. He thought of all the things she tried to convince him was within their grasp. Thought of a life for each of them without limits, a dream of sending them to any school they wished to attend, to be taken care of for the rest of their lives. But their mother was being subjected to _torture._

He swallowed hard. "I don't know Mom. We are so contained in here. We need supplies, the boys need air and room to play, Sansa needs privacy..her birthday is next weekend-"

"I know, _I know."_ She sighed. "Under the linen of the cart is a set of keys. My mother has given me permission to allow you all to use the attic, it's what's beyond the closet door. It's more than enough room for the boys to play and you'll find many things up there you can use, all of you. The supplies I'll see to myself, do you have a list?"

"Not written, but first aid supplies in case of any accidents, toiletries, Sansa's monthly-"

"Yes, I've thought of that. I'll send Pycell out to get as much as I can, and I won't forget her birthday." She brought him close to kiss his cheek and hugged him quickly before standing.

"Are you sure about this Mom? She seems like a _hateful_ woman."

"She is, which is why you must listen to her at all costs..but she is not in control of my father's Will. Talk to them Robb. Just  _trust me,_ I am doing all of this for _us."_

 _"_ I trust you Mom." 

 

"How big is it?" Rickon asked.

"I don't know, we will see it together. Grab some food."

After seeing their mother out and making sure Sansa was alright, Robb decided to give them the welcomed news about the attic. Fishing the keys from the cart, they scrambled in anticipation and followed him when he unlocked the closet door. To the right he saw the door that led to the attic and let Bran shove past him to race through it. Rickon followed quickly behind as they stomped up the narrow staircase in front of him. Hearing their footsteps already, he could already assess how large the attic was. He reached for Sansa's hand.

"Ready?" He asked. 

She nodded silently and mustered a smile. As they came to the top of the steps, she broke grasp and stared at the barred window in front of them. 

_A window._

Sansa went straight to it and looked out. He spotted trunks, furniture, an old sewing machine, a large mirror and an old record player to her right. Looking around, he realized it would take weeks to go through everything the attic contained. 

"Robb! Sansa!" Bran called.

They both followed their brother's voice to the room furthest away and found them over a chest filled with toys. Old toys, but Rickon was already giddy over a model car and Bran held darts in his hand. 

"Can you hang the board Robb?" Bran asked looking up at him.

"Sure, but we have to set some rules. Those things aren't plastic." He took one from him and inspected it. 

They were heavy and sharp. He worried about tetanus shots and suddenly the entire attic seemed to carry one injury after another. 

"Listen guys, God knows how old this stuff is. I want you to be careful what you reach for. There could be rats up here. This attic is stuffed full, so don't try to move anything that's leaned against the wall, it could be heavy." He stood with his hands on his hips and scanned the room. "I need to go through and make it safe for us to be here."

"Geez Robb." Bran moaned. 

"Alright, okay, just be careful for me?"

"Yes." They mumbled in unison. 

He walked back to the front room and saw Sansa still looking out the window, her fingers wrapped around one of the bars. She didn't turn her head as he approached her and he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Are you hungry? I can put some eggs on toast for you-"

"Do you think we're closer because it's already in our blood Robb?" She asked staring straight.

The question haunted him. "It's not like that Sansa."

She turned to face him now. "No, it's _worse._ We're brother and sister, they weren't."

"We've done nothing wrong, I-I don't even know why you're worried about it."

"Because..it's _different."_

 _"_ What Sansa? _What's different?"_ He could barely keep his eyes on her as his heart quickened. He already knew the answer.

"With school and friends, our home, our _lives..and Dad_ gone, I see it now." She whispered. 

Staring back out the window, Robb swallowed thickly and waited for her to finish. 

She didn't. 

 

He woke on the palette they made under the window. The four of them had grabbed every pillow and blanket from downstairs after finding a trunk full of more blankets, spread them out and chose to stay there for the night. Even with plenty of room, Sansa still found her way snuggled close to him when he woke, or perhaps it was him. Regardless, he was painfully erect and made his way downstairs to relieve it like he had the last two mornings before anyone woke. 

Starting the shower, he undressed and checked the water temperature before getting in. Stifling a moan as he took himself in hand, he let the same sinful image run through his mind. His cock throbbed with every pump as the pressure twisted in his stomach. Short gasping breaths turned into a soft, desperate whimper when he remembered the feel of her body against his. Her wet breasts, the mound of hair under the water, and a shameful desire to put his hands on her in the most unbrotherly way. 

" _Sansa. Sansa. Fuck."_ He moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Robb?" 

He stopped in shock and opened his eyes. "Yeah?" He asked covering himself from behind the curtain. 

"You alright? Did you call me?"

"No, yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered. 

"You don't sound fine-"

"Sansa I'm _fine."_ He insisted. 

He waited and was about to open the curtain to tell her to go when he heard the door close. 

" _Fuck."_ He cursed aloud. 

So close to the end, he grasped his cock again and slowly pumped up and down before the curtain slid open. 

"Sansa-"

His words died in his throat as he saw her. She stepped into the shower naked and blinked her eyes under the water. Sweeping her hair back, she stepped closer to him and reached down to take him in her hand. 

"Sansa." He choked.

He couldn't force himself to stop her. His entire body reacted at her touch. Trembling, he realized how badly he wanted this.

"You do this every morning, and you think of me don't you?" She asked as she moved her hand slowly up.

His body jerked forward as he closed his eyes and nodded. He breathed harder when her hand went back down, then back up. She gripped him more firmly and he felt her nipples brush against his chest.

"How long? How long have you thought about me Robb?"

"Oh god Sansa, does it _matter?"_ He strained to ask.

His throat was dry and he was about to cum in his sister's hand. 

"Am I doing this right? Does it feel good?" She asked.

Her pumps up and down his cock became quicker and drove him insane. He had to be insane to thrust into her hand, worse still, he reached for her breast and groaned.

" _Yes."_ He choked.

"Kiss me Robb, I need you to-"

Without hesitation, his lips crashed into hers with a moan. She breathed heavily to the side of his cheek and welcomed his hungry tongue past her lips as he thrust desperately.

" _Sansa ahhh fuck..oh god."_ He groaned through completion, feeling her pumping each pulse that spurt from his cock. 

Hissing through his teeth and reconnecting with her mouth, Robb trembled through his release and held her close. 

"I want you Sansa.. _it's always been you._ Whether it's because we share the same blood, I know it makes me sick, and a sinner, but it's how I've felt for years." 

The confession came from his mouth so quickly, and without thinking. He buried his head in her shoulder, afraid to face her. Her hand finally release its grip as he felt her lips graze his ear. 

"Then we are _both_ sick." She whispered. 

She stepped back and opened the curtain to get out, shutting the curtain behind her. Still light headed from what just happened, he called after her. Looking around the curtain, he caught glimpse of her body disappear behind the door and sighed.

_What have I done?_

 

Fully dressed now, Robb waited for Pycell to roll in the cart before taking food upstairs. Everyone still slept as daylight shone through the window. He stared at Sansa sleeping, her hair still wet, her nightgown clinging to her body half covered. He set down the food and lifted the covers to lay behind her. Turning her body, she continued to sleep as her fingers found their way to his chest. He draped an arm around her waist and touched her forehead with his. Closing his eyes, he whispered softly against her lips.

_I love you._

Before he fell back asleep he heard her whisper back.

_I love you too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I bumped this shit up because even though I'm trying to stick to FitA best I can, it's gonna be different cuz it's Robbsa. In the books Corinne got 48 lashes, one for each year of her life plus 15 for each year with her Uncle. Of course Robb and Sansa are older than Christopher and Cathy and let's face it, making Ned Cats uncle is ridiculous, but let's say for the sake of this AU it is what it is for the sake of Robbsa lol and what's a Robbsa fic without some heat. Let the smut commence!


	6. Sansa I Love, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's seventeenth birthday celebration. Robbsa smut ahead.

 

 

Before she walked up the narrow stairway, she stopped a few steps in and breathed. It was already the worst birthday she had ever woken up to, but her brothers seemed determined to make a big deal out of it. Feeling a sharp stab in her heart at the thought of every birthday past, with her father in the kitchen, spending the morning making her favorite breakfast: candied lemon crepes with blackberries and whipped cream. He'd place her toy tiara on her head when she sat at the table and yell loud enough to wake the entire family that it was her birthday. Every birthday held great memories, and her father was always behind every one of them.

Now it was Robb stepping into the role of father. 

_Not father._

No, not father. He took on several roles since they arrived, perhaps before that, she thought. He became mother's confidant and loyal son, a father to Bran and Rickon and-

She shook her dizzy head at the memory of what she'd done. Her curiosity had led her to cross a line and even if she regretted it, there was no avoiding Robb and the fact that it _happened._ Father's death and becoming secrets locked away in a room, only propelled what she had brushed off as sibling closeness for years. In the past, she had an escape for moments between them when a hug lasted a few seconds longer, a loving glance lingered, or a touch sending tingles up her spine.

She knew his failed relationship status would change once he went away for college. He would have finally moved away from her, meet someone who would love everything about him. She would have finished the golden years of high school, have a first love, and let the unusual closeness she felt for her brother, dissipate with time and distance. 

Instead, it was this. Never more close than she had ever felt to him, and absolutely nowhere to hide. No way to hide her affection, no way for him to hide his. No shame for seeing her body and no shame for her decision to test his desire for her. She stared into the eyes of someone who loved her, _wanted her,_ and was lost. 

Robb busied himself the next day when they woke. He went through everything in the attic, organizing what they could use to make a "home" of sorts, packing away the rest. Sansa had gone through the trunks of old clothes and fabric, saving what she wanted and helped the boys make a pile of their own. They barely talked and every time she glanced at him, he'd quickly turn his head and go back to work. 

The days that followed were no different and eventually her irritation came out. She left her brothers to their snacks and projects in the attic while she caught him in the bathroom at the end of his shower. Closing the door behind her, she turned to watch him nervously tucking the corner of the towel around his waist. 

"Sansa-"

"You think I don't know you regret what happened?"

"It's not that-" 

"You won't look at me, hardly said a word to me without Bran and Rickon in the room, you move away from me when I lay down.." Her lip quivered while she held back tears. "You _held_ me and told me you loved me Robb-"

"I _do_ Sansa!" He shouted and balled his fists. She could see him trembling. "I can't..I n-never should have-"

"Please don't say it." She pleaded as she closed the distance between them.

Before she was within an arms length of him, he stepped back and she stopped. He was struggling for words, staring at the ground and fighting a battle that she was desperate to help him through. 

"Robb." She reached out, taking one cautious step forward. "I have known for some time, and back home, I could have stayed blissfully ignorant, before..but not now."

He shook his head, still staring at the ground. "You need a brother who is good, a big brother who..is _good,_ not this. I..I'm a piece of shit."

"You're not." She blinked and felt the tears roll down both cheeks. "You are so good to me. No one has been as good to me as you have. I'm sorry if I..if I-" She couldn't continue without breaking down and felt his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"You did nothing wrong. Oh god Sansa." He sighed heavily by her ear. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Never." She whispered.

"You will. You'll hate what we've done, hate that you ever loved me."

"No." She sobbed.

It was all she could say. They broke their embrace when Rickon knocked on the door, complaining of a stomach ache and needing to use the toilet, she and Robb left the room and slipped back into their routine. He didn't resist her slight touch on the shoulder or waist, but it took a few nights before she felt his arms around her again, and that was in his sleep. 

Robb started learning lessons with Bran and Rickon while she chose one of many books to start reading. Stacked in a bookcase, the rest were piled beside it and it was his intention to categorize it like a library. She could hardly comprehend being there as long as it would take him to go through all of them. After lunch, Sansa would take over with the arts, music, drawing and instead of stitching, which came with a collaborated sigh from both, she started with projects from scraps of chiffon she pulled from old petticoats. 

Rickon had suggested making vines since the mesh was green. They each worked on it until the week's end and hung what they had made around their only window. She spotted them taking extra fabric to the back room at night and scoffed in amusement. They weren't fooling her, she knew they meant it to decorate the attic for her birthday. Bran had asked them if they thought their mother would finally come. It broke Sansa's heart to think of not seeing her mom on her birthday. Robb was quick to respond.

"Mom would never miss Sansa's birthday." He answered looking straight at her.

So here she was. Standing in the stairway, listening to Robb shush them as their feet scuffled around the loft. She smiled at giving them plenty of time to prepare as they were terrible at making a secret of it, just like her father, and she would suck it up and appease them.

Sansa made her steps obvious on the stairs and didn't turn her head until she came upon the last step. The three of them stood in front of the window with funny paper hats on. 

"Happy birthday!!" They shouted in unison

She smiled ear to ear and felt a lump form in her throat as Rickon walked forward with a tiara. 

"I made it from some of those sequins on a dress you had in a pile. And then I asked Robb to pull one of the crystals from that fancy lamp. He put it in the middle for me, it's pretty just like you Sansa..do you like it?"

Sansa couldn't hold back the tears. "I love it Rickon, thank you." She choked. 

"Don't cry..it's your birthday." Rickon pouted.

She smiled through it. "These are happy tears little brother." She bowed her head as he slowly held it up. 

After he placed it atop her head, she leaned close to kiss him on the cheek. "There's more. Me and Bran made some stuff, but Robb said to let you have breakfast first." 

Standing straight, she looked over at Robb and saw him smile shyly. "That sounds perfect, I'm starved!"

It was Saturday, and she already knew that instead of scrambled eggs and toast, it would be muffins and soft boiled eggs, but when Robb lifted the lid to reveal pancakes with brûlée'd lemons, Sansa gasped. 

"How-"

"I left a note on the cart everyday this week. I knew crepes was too much to ask for, but imagine my surprise when he actually delivered _this."_ He sighed. "Guess my pleas for a birthday breakfast got through to that robot..he even sprinkled them with powdered sugar and gave us lots of syrup."

Sansa saw the boys licking their lips. "Let's dig in then." She suggested, sitting on their palette.

They waited for her to grab a plate, putting two pancakes on it and snatching three lemon wheels, Robb handed her a fork and the syrup, then told the boys to go nuts. They finally joined her on the floor and scarfed their food down before she was half done. Robb seemed content to watch her eat.

"Thank you for this." She leaned back to let her food digest. 

"I wish I could've done..what dad use to." He spoke under his breath. 

She reached for his hand. "You _did.._ it wasn't the crepes that made it a tradition Robb. It was _this."_ She knew she couldn't emphasize it enough. 

Their hands reluctantly broke as she heard the door close downstairs. 

"Mom!" Bran and Rickon both stood first. "Mom we're up here!"

Sansa straightened her tiara as she stood and turned to greet her mother. 

"Shhhh my babies, remember, you must remain quiet." Catelyn warned with a smile as they had both thrown their arms around her. 

She kissed the tops of their heads and quickly looked up. Sansa fidgeted her fingers nervously as she felt Robb touch her waist. "Mom-"

"Come here my sweet Sansa." 

She rushed between her brothers to her mom's opened arms. As she felt the needed embrace, Catelyn whispered in her ear. "Happy seventeenth birthday Sansa." 

"Thank you mom." She choked. 

 

"-and that's what I have been doing all week. My father seems more pleased with every day and I feel more confident that he will accept me back into the family. He has even mentioned inviting his lawyer, Mr. Baelish, to the estate. This man sees to his Will, so I must be prepared to make a good impression."

Sansa continued to sit quietly as she listened to her mother while eying her clothes. A light peach camisole and matching striped cardigan seemed to brighten up the room, along with the way she wore her hair, a stark contrast to the way Sansa felt. Even though they hadn't been here long, the clothes they brought with them already felt worn.

How long had it been since she went shopping? Had her hair done? Her father would have taken her before school started, but that wasn't meant to be..ever again. 

"-so, if we can all-"

"How much longer mother." 

It would have been a question had Robb not spat it out like he did, and it jolted her back to the present. She watched as Catelyn closed her lips and swallowed.

"I don't know." She looked to the floor. "He is.. _weak,_ to my eyes, no more than another month or two-"

"Sansa and I are teaching the boys what we can, but without proper textbooks-" Robb stopped to scratch his beard and sighed in frustration. "We're not teachers mom, they could be held back."

"It's fine Robb, I think you're doing a great job so far." Sansa added quietly. She looked at her mother. "He's teaching them both English and math, and I'm going through the arts-"

"You need to be taught as well Sansa, you barely passed Algebra last year." Robb said under his breath.

"Oh bother Algebra, I'll never need it past high school."

"You'll need to pass it to graduate high school." Robb replied seriously while her grin still lingered.

"I appreciate you both teaching the boys, I really do. Please be patient Robb, he is in the last of his days I promise. I just need some time for this to work out and when it does, we can all leave here and live in a world with absolutely no limits. We will all be free."

Sansa and Catelyn' s eyes both rested on Robb. Her hopes of their situation was touch and go, but as of right now, she found herself optimistic of a future where they would all be happy. Grandfather's money could give each of them the kind of life that none of them had imagined, and if her mother could pull it off..they had to be patient. Stick together. She needed Robb to help them through. They _all_ did.

Robb stared at her first, his eyes glistening with sympathy and more blue and beautiful as the sun peaked through their small caged window. She could see the concern he had. Given enough time, he would be unable to fight his feelings of a future she could already feel coming. No matter how long they were here, it was already too late to go back.

Robb tore his eyes away and focused on their mother. Finally, he nodded and let a small sigh escape his lips as he came to Catelyn's side. She reached for his hand with an appreciative smile. "Thank you Robb."

 

"It's a nice color, what are you planning to make with it?" 

Sansa raised her head and looked at Bran, working on more vines by the window.

"It's not a learning day Bran, you don't need to work on more of those." She said setting her stitching on her lap. 

"I like doing it, plus, it brings some of the outside in here. See the way I twisted it? It looks like it grew from the outside and crept it's way in here."

_No form of life wants to live in this house._

As her eyes continued to stare past him, she felt a twist in her stomach.

"..and who knows how old they are." Bran paused. "Sansa? Are you alright? You look sick."

Sansa swallowed but it only made it worse. Standing quickly, she felt the blood rush to her head and teetered slightly. Robb's footsteps came quickly from the next room, then she felt him holding her.

"Sansa, what's wrong?" He braced her.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I..I feel sick to my stomach, excuse me-"

She ran down the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut in time to reach the toilet. Hearing multiple footsteps barreling down from the attic, she winced through teary eyes. 

"Sansa!" Robb yelled.

"Was it the lemon pancakes? Those didn't sit well with me either." Bran added.

"Godammit Bran, would you get out of here?"

"What? I mean-"

"I'm fine guys." She reached for the toile paper and wiped the corner of her mouth before flushing. "You guys can go back up. Don't wait for me, I'm taking a bath and I'm sleeping down here tonight." 

"I..Happy Birthday Sansa. Sorry you threw up on your birthday." Bran offered. 

She heard hushed whispers before a pair of quiet footsteps eventually made their way back up, but she knew Robb waited behind, worried, on the other side of the door. She gripped the sides of the sink and took a deep breath.

"I know you're there. I'm fine Robb." 

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She thought about it, but shook her head at her reflection. "No, I don't need a check up. I ate too many sweets, I'm fine now. I just want to take a long bath and sleep in a bed by myself."

_No I don't._

She heard his heavy sigh clear as day. "It's your birthday, I..I haven't given you my present yet."

She almost chuckled. She assumed the whole day, beginning with breakfast, was her present. She realized, she didn't want a present from him. Nothing material could be given to change the fact that she was a prisoner in her grandparent's attic and was cursed to face her rooted feelings for her older brother. 

"Did you want to give it to me in _here?"_ She asked sharply.

"In-uh no..I don't want-" Another sharp sigh. "I'll leave it on your pillow." He said bare above a whisper. "Happy Birthday sweet sister."

 

She had no idea how long she had been in there until the light of the bathroom shone when she cracked open the door. Her eyes went immediately to her pillow. A small, black pouch lay in the center and she pulled the wrapped towel from her head before picking it up. Pulling the corners, she reached in and slowly pulled out a thimble. As she looked more closely, she recognized it from a collection she had given Robb. 

Her collection of thimbles had started before she learned to sew, ever since the first time she went to a flea market with her parents. Her mother disappeared with Robb and she wandered to a table with her father. She looked over the handmade knitted items, beaded necklaces and bracelets before her eyes settled on a small basket of shiny thimbles. 

When she asked what they were, the old woman behind the displays leaned forward in her chair and dumped them gently over the table. She went through all of them with Sansa as she found joy with her explanation and stories. When Sansa looked up at her father and asked if he would buy all of them, he smiled and told her he would buy her favorite one. If she wanted to continue her collection, he would buy her another one when they came back. 

She eyed one in particular, reached for it slowly and put it over her tiny index finger. 

"This one." She said confidently. 

It wasn't copper or gold plated like the others, it had no jewels embedded in it, it wasn't painted or overly large, just a dull silver with an inscription at the base. " _Love, Always"._

"You're sure? This is the one you want?" Ned asked.

Sansa nodded and looked back up to her father. 

The old woman had made small talk with him as he paid, but she was too wrapped up in the thimble to pay attention. No other thimble in her collection had meant more to her than that one, yet, as the years passed, she had stopped displaying them, opting to keep them in a candy box instead. Her father would bring one home whenever they came back from a flea market or garage sale, and she'd smile, show her gratitude and then throw it in the box with the others. 

When she packed, she handed Robb the box without a second glance, told him to put it into the donation pile, and didn't give it a second thought. Now, as she slowly twisted it between her finger and thumb, a tear rolled down her cheek. How could she have discarded something that held so many memories of her Dad? How many Saturday's had she spent with him at a flea market, antique sale, yard and garage sales? Did she even know how many she had? Did she look at each one he picked out for her after she stopped caring? 

She cried for the wasted thought her father put into a collection she lost interest in, and noticed words added to the inscription. Holding it up higher towards the light, she saw the new words clearly. 

_Sansa, I Love, Always_

"You saved the collection." She choked when she heard Robb feet shuffle from the bottom step. 

"Not the collection, just..that one. The rest are with Theon." 

She finally saw his sullen face as he emerged from the closet. His hands were shoved in both pockets as he walked around the bed. 

"I..I was ready to give these away. My first...he bought them all-" A sob stopped her words when Robb came to her side.

He pulled her gently to his chest and she sank into the embrace. Her body trembled while she blinked hot tears onto his shirt and sniffled. 

"You added..the... _my name."_ She choked out.

"I found some old watch and jewelry repair kits and the tools..well, I worked on it while you did the lessons with the boys."

She drew her head back and looked up. "That's what you were doing?" She asked in realization. "I thought-"

"You thought I was avoiding you?" He asked, his face close enough to taste his breath.

She nodded.

"No, my sweet Sansa." He smiled. "It took forever, in fact I just finished the ' _I'_ this morn-"

Sansa cut his words off, pressing her lips against his and moving her arms over his shoulders and up around his neck. After the initial shock, his hands slid around her waist as he breathed heavily and parted his lips. The feel of his tongue swiping over hers sent a wave of electricity racing through her veins as she stood on her toes to grind against him. His moan was aching and hungry, making her hips roll with more urgency.

She wanted to feel the release of the pressure that had been building. It throbbed between her legs, flipped in her tummy and screamed in her head. She couldn't imagine wanting anything more than..

_Than what?_

" _Robb."_ She nearly sobbed into his mouth. " _Please."_

_Oh god touch me Robb. I need...I need.._

Her body seemed weightless until she felt it laid gently on the bed. Turning her head to the side with her eyes still shut, her body wouldn't stay still as she waited for him to touch her.

"We do this with our eyes _open_ Sansa." His demanded hoarsely. 

She opened them and turned her head slowly until she stared at the same matching blue eyes, filled with as much need as her own. They stared at one another, when Sansa licked her lips. Robb's hand moved down her robe and untied the knot at her waist. She looked down to watch him lift the right side to revea her bared breast. He looked for himself at her perked nipple and bent down to take it into his mouth. Scared he would stop or change his mind, she stayed silent and perfectly still while he suckled gently, biting back a moan. 

While he laved at her nipple, she struggled not to plead for more while her body screamed for it. He began to pull back the other side and she watched in nervous anticipation as he licked between her breasts and traced a circling swipe around the other nipple. Her teeth had broken through the skin of her bottom lip as she arched her back. Turning her head with a slight cry, she closed her eyes once more. 

"No." He breathed. "What did I say?" 

"E-eyes _open."_ She whined and reluctantly straightened her head. 

Fearing he'd stop, she kept her eyes on his as he leaned over her chest again. He continued to kiss and suck both nipples, massaging the one that wasn't in his mouth, and she continued to watch him, feeling less ashamed, and more aroused. Throbbing more between her legs, he puckered off her right nipple and gasped. Turning his head to her lower body, she saw him heave in deep breath before turning back. His gaze was almost feral when he hovered closer to her face. 

"You are so beautiful Sansa. I've never seen a more perfect body than yours." His hand moved over her stomach but she kept her eyes on his. 

The further down his hand moved, the softer his face had become, and when she felt his fingertips graze over her mound, her mouth fell open in a soft gasp.

" _That's what you want?"_ He rasped into her open mouth. 

She nodded.

" _Open them."_

She lifted her legs slowly and let them fall apart. Now, his finger was over the most sensitive part of her.

"Mmm _ah!"_ She squeaked.

" _Shhhh."_ He cooed before silencing her mouth with his. 

She devoured his tongue and kept from biting down when Robb used two fingers to part her folds gently. Suddenly, his middle finger slid straight into her hole while another one traced gently around her clit. First to break the kiss with a loud gasp, her eyes widened at Robb's glare.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. "You're _wet."_ He bowed down until she felt his lips on her ear. "You are so wet Sansa." He choked.

His finger pulled out slowly, slicking through her slit, he stroked lightly around her clit before gliding down and back in. 

" _Ah!"_ She moaned.

Robb caught her bottom lip this time as he pumped his fingers a little faster. 

" _Mmmmahhh Robb."_ She whimpered.

She heard the friction of his ministrations become louder as she became more wet. The ache was becoming excruciating, she pulled at the sheets at her sides and couldn't keep her lower body still. Her breath became heavier, quicker, her heart pounding harder in her chest. She felt dizzy, like running too many laps, she couldn't catch her breath but was still chasing..

_Chasing...chasing...the ache, the pressure..oh god..his fingers..Robb's fingers are inside me..I'm begging...begging my brother.._

_"Robb, Robb..I.."_ She panted and squeezed her thighs around his hand. 

"Yes.. _yes_ Sansa." He whispered. "Look at me, I want your eyes on me when I make you cum. _Sansa."_ He demanded. 

Her eyes focused on his as she panted heavily. Feeling on the brink of exploding, her hands reached frantically around his shoulders. 

"This is your first time isn't it?" 

" _Yes."_ She gasped.

 _"Fuck."_ He hissed. "Your brother. _Your brother_ Sansa."

 _"Your sister-ah ah.._ Robb _please!"_ She begged as she felt him moving slower.

With a frantic growl, Robb swiped his thumb over her nub and fucked her with two fingers until she began to feel it. Her body stilled completely.

_"Breathe...breathe Sansa."_

Her chest heaved up as she inhaled when the orgasm quaked through her. Exhaling with each jerk of her body, her walls clamped around his fingers as he continued to plunge them deeper into her. She felt his knuckles outside her swollen lips while she held back a scream. With each swipe of his thumb around her clit, she squirmed and widened her eyes as spasms rocked her body. 

 _"Robb."_ She begged him, sinking her nails around his collar.

 _"What is it sweet girl?"_ His voice like scratching silk.

Her eyes begged him as she felt her body calm. She still wanted _more..all of him..everything._

"No Sansa." His brow fell sadly. "Not that.. _we can't."_

She couldn't hide her disappointment and suddenly felt greedy..and _dirty._

He withdrew his fingers and slowly brought them to his lips. She held her breath as he put them in his mouth and watched in shock as his cheeks hollowed slightly to suck her wetness from both of them. When they smacked out from his lips, he saw her pout and tilted his head. 

"Sansaaa-"

"Lie with me then." She asked. 

He stared for a moment and finally nodded. He began to tie her robe back when she sighed in frustration. 

"Dammit Sansa, you don't know how much.. _I want to._ " He ended in a pained whisper. 

She knew it was her body's desire, but understood why he struggled. It would be far more than her innocence he'd be taking.

"I know." She sighed. 

He crawled over her and settled behind her, when she felt the unmistakeable erection pressed against her bottom. The bed bounced as he tried to move that part back, but she turned slowly in his arm. When she reached down to palm him over his pants he stopped her.

"It's _my_ birthday." She said defiantly. 

 

He thrust more quickly into her hand.

"Sansa.. _yes."_

His cock was so hard in her hand and she loved the noises he made as he got closer. Her robe had fallen open as she rutted against his groin, her hand moving so hard and fast, his cock now exposed. With firm grip, and so close to it, she lifted her hips higher and higher until she felt the base between her folds. 

" _Sansa..Sansa no..don't."_ He begged with the same urgency as his gyrations pumped deeper. 

Guiding him quickly to the swollen ache at her core, she placed it between her dripping slit. He wouldn't penetrate her, but he could relieve his ache and hers if.. _he...just..._

_"Oh fuck..Sansa."_

_"Move..one more Robb..please."_ She released her grip and tightened her thighs.

Robb pushed his length through her folds and up her clit. She held him tightly as his pumps became desperate. His face was buried in her neck when the sound of his body smacking against hers spurred her. She bucked her hips forward, hoping he'd penetrate her.

" _Sansa what..oh god, what are you..no..no.."_

 _"Yes."_ She begged on the edge of her peak. 

Just then, Robb thrust up once more, a muffled roar shuddering through his body as his cock stroked across her clit. Even as she came again, she was desperate to know how it would feel if he was inside her. She felt his cum spurt across her stomach and held him through it. 

She tasted the salt of sweat from his lip as she kissed him. Soft kisses followed even after they came down. Staying cradled under his chin, she burrowed her face against his chest and rolled her eyes back. This was the best birthday she had ever had..only one thing could have made it better.

Sated, she sighed heavily and fell into a deep sleep in the arms of the man she loved. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been forever and I apologize. The next chapter is going to be pretty dark..with the Grandmother. Thank you for reading everyone!


	7. Don't Ever Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Robb get closer. There's smut ahead.

 

 

She was in his arms. His body knew, his heart beat so close to hers and even in his subconscious, Robb knew, this was happiness. Nothing in his life had felt as sure as this, and no one could take away this moment. Whatever lie beyond, he knew, he had the woman he loved, he would always love, in his arms. Sansa's love for him penetrated her skin, and he eagerly absorbed it. 

On the cusp of waking, Robb nestled close, sweeping thoughts of his sleeping siblings from his mind to inhale the scent of her hair and thread each finger between hers. It wasn't until she returned the gesture, squeezing her fingers around his and bringing them up to feather his knuckles with her soft lips that he moved his body even closer. This natural loving gesture was merely more fuel to an undying fire that kept burning for he, and after last night, Robb only knew he didn't want it to stop. Sansa was everything he needed. Before this, right now at this point in their lives, and beyond. When he is old and gray, decay would affect everything in his body but the flame that burned for Sansa. 

Kissing the nape of her neck, now exposed after he pushed her hair away with his nose, a soft moan purred from her lips as she rolled her hips back against his groin. 

"Mmmm you should stop that." He lazily protested.

"You started it." She teased back.

He remembered suddenly how they had jumped into their parent's bed and woke them up. More than once, his mother would be smiling already, his father having teased her before the interruption, and he thought that his parents simply woke up happy. They were happy. They had given up everything to be happy with each other. It seemed their decision had doomed their offspring to make the same mistake, because he was undeniably in love with his sister.

"Robb-"

"Oh god Sansa, don't move..I don't have the strength to fight this." He pleaded.

"Stop fighting it. We both know this was meant to happen." She moaned. 

She lifted the bottom of her robe to expose her perfect, bare, rounded bottom. Robb's eyes rolled back as she pulled his boxers down below the covers and took his very hard cock in her hand. He throbbed in her grasp, felt the warm blood pulsing beneath her fingers and didn't stop her as she guided him closer...closer...

"Sinners!" 

He barely registered the sound of the lock and instead scrambled out of bed when her voice and accusation echoed in his ears. No one could make this feel more dirty than their Grandmother. Robb remembered to keep his composure as he was aware of how brutal her punishment could be.

"He was comforting me on my first birthday without Father!" Sansa shrieked as their Grandmother neared him. 

Prepared to defend himself, Robb saw her eyes change direction. Sansa was suddenly the sole focus of her anger and he jumped over the bed before she could reach her. 

"You won't lay a finger on her." He warned as his Grandmother raised her hand. "We are not sinners, we are prisoners here, forced to live in more close quarters than any of us are use to, cut off from the world and the only surviving parent we have left. Do you really expect us to not seek something as innocent as sibling support when that's is our only option?" 

"It is far from innocent." She spat. 

The glare she kept on Sansa sent a chill up his spine. He saw pure hatred and disdain there and feared for her safety. He knew now, he'd never leave her alone. 

"I don't care what you think about it. You're not here, Mother isn't here, our Father is gone, and all we have is each other. We will remain close and there is nothing you or your God can do about it." 

He watched as a slow, most subtle sneer spread across her lips as she stepped back a few paces. Robb turned his head around and caught a glimpse of the horror on Sansa's face. Turning back, he watched as their Grandmother tipped the small box from the shelf over the fireplace. The box shattered as soon as it hit the floor and Robb felt Sansa rush forward. She wailed over the loss as he turned to stop her. 

"No! Oh god Robb...Dad! Noooo!" She sobbed. 

The door closed behind them as Robb held her but she broke free from his grasp. His heart cracked at the sight of her brought to her knees, collecting the shattered pieces of the last gift their Father had given her. She picked up the golden needles with her fingers as he crouched down to help pick up the thread.

"Dad...Dad.." She choked.

"I know Sansa." He whispered. 

He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to fix everything. Seeing her this way, she should be happy all the time.

"I'll fix it..I'll fix it I promise." 

Sansa kept her head down as she wept and to his surprise, dropped everything in her hands and threw both arms around his neck. He couldn't hold her any tighter than he did.

"Don't leave. Don't ever leave me." She whimpered. 

"Never." He promised.

 

It was hard for him to keep from staring at her. Even as she was in the room next to them, Robb didn't want her out of his sight and it wasn't just to protect her. He loved looking at her, every part of her captivating enough to distract him during his lessons.

"Are we finished with Math Robb?"

"Hmm?" Robb's eyes came back to Bran.

"I'm finished with my problems, can I play until English?"

"Um-"

"You can both play, and I'm giving you two chapters anyway, so as long as you pick up where we left off, and give me a full page report tomorrow, you're good." Sansa interjected.

Both boys left before he could say anything and he smiled when Sansa winked at him. 

"You seem distracted." She continued to grin.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I know, I can't help it." He scoot his chair forward and stretched his neck around the corner to see what his brothers were doing. 

"They're finally playing and eating their snacks. They're in their own world now." Sansa whispered. 

"Come here." Robb reached out with both arms.

Sansa kissed him as soon as she sat on his lap and he only deepened it. Taking her face in both hands, Robb's breath quickened and their kisses became so desperate, she moaned. He shushed her against her lips.

"I can't help it." She panted. 

"I know sweetheart, neither can I."

"Yes you can, you have way more self control than I do." She pouted.

Robb couldn't help but laugh. She had no idea how hard it was to practice this much self control. He could literally, hammer nails.

"It's been difficult, trust me." He said under his breath. 

"Robb! Sansa!" Rickon shouted.

They both jumped up and raced to the other room where both boys looked out the window. 

"I saw someone on the roof earlier." Rickon pointed.

Robb held the bars and quickly scanned the roof of the house. Sansa waited behind them, seeing nothing but the trees skirting the property. 

"I don't see anything Rickon, are you sure-"

"There!" Bran interrupted. 

"Shhh!" Sansa warned. 

Robb looked all the way to his right and remained still. 

"Ew, what's that smell?" Rickon asked, covering his nose. 

He turned around and looked at Rickon, then Sansa. "It's tar. They're doing the roof."

"Who?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know, just one man, not Pycelle though." Robb guided their brothers away from the window. "Stay away from the window until he's done. I doubt it's an outside hire, but you know the rules."

"I can't stand the smell, that won't be a problem..can we shut the window?" Rickon asked.

Robb realized, even when it got chilly, they hadn't shut that window since they came up to the attic. 

"Go ahead." He nodded. 

"Let's go work on the track." Bran suggested. 

He watched them both go back to the other room while Sansa stared out the window. 

"You think they'll tar our side?" She asked.

"I doubt it. I assume that's the main part of the mansion and that's what they're focused on."

"I want to see it." She spoke softly. "I want to see what this is all for."

"Well, we're not doing this for this mansion Sansa, were doing it for the money. I doubt mom wants to stay here after." 

She didn't say anything, just stared blankly out the window. He reached out to her and pulled her back slowly. 

"Come here." She finally turned and put her arms around his waist. "We will walk away from this place and not look back, I promise." 

She nodded in his chest, and stayed silent. 

 

A week went by without a visit from their mother and Robb had finally resorted to leaving another note on the tray at the end of the night. He wanted a supply of vitamins and requested a change of diet. Rickon's skin had paled more than the rest of them, and it was enough to concern him. 

"I want you to drink more juice and lay off the snacks for a while okay? Rickon you need to eat your vegetables." He expected the whiny protest. "I'm serious. You can't live off of cookies and cakes alone Rickon."

"I'm fine Robb, I just need some sun." 

"You're not fine. You have runny stools and you've had a fever twice in the past week. You're immune system is weak, would you please just listen to me?"

Rickon opened his mouth to protest again, but Robb scowled and he shut his mouth. 

"Okay Dr. Stark." 

Robb broke into a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Once you put on some weight and get color back in your cheeks, you can have my snacks for a week." 

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. You want to sleep down here tonight?" 

"Not at all, it's much more comfortable upstairs. I don't know why you and Sansa like it so much down here."

"Well, we get our own beds for one, and we don't have to listen to you snore and Bran farting all night."

Rickon giggled loudly and jumped off the bed to run upstairs when Sansa came out of the bathroom. 

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He'd be a lot better if he listened to me, but what he really needs.." Robb sighed angrily. "..is to not be stuck in a fucking attic all day and night with no sunlight. No running or exercise, or any of the things-"

"Shhh." She stood next to him and pulled his head to her belly. "We all need that Robb, let's just hope Mom visits soon. Her visits give me hope."

"Me too, hell, the boys too. They need her." 

He slowly moved his hands up her back as her nails scraped soothingly across his scalp. Everytime he touched her body, he ached to go further. Their nights consisted of a lot of touching. He explored more of her body and she was just as eager to explore his. She never stopped trying to get him to go all the way, no matter how many times he made her cum with his fingers.

Last night, he nearly relented after she started with a handjob. She moaned and breathed heavy in his ear, made desperate pleas with that voice, her gyrations coming closer and closer to his cock, until she was basically on top of him. One look at her on top of him like that, her mouth twisted in breathless desire, her breasts bared as her robe hung down both arms, her hand moving slowly, beginning to guide him right where he desperately wanted, and he spent before he could even say yes. 

He could already feel her temperature rise and slid his hand beneath her robe. Her thighs were the softest thing he'd ever felt, he wanted to disappear between those legs. Sansa let her head fall back and with one tug at the tie, her robe fell open. Her nipples were hard, pink and begging for his mouth. He obliged, while slowly parting her lips, and sinking two fingers inside her warmth. The noise it made when he pulled them out, instantly got him hard. 

"Fuck." He whispered against her breast. 

Sansa's body was already reacting. She became more wet and began to roll her hips around his quickening ministrations. He was now use to her pulling his hair, and didn't mind it a bit.

"Put your foot up here. Like this."

He grabbed her left leg behind the knee and lifted it. She looked down, heavy in breath and cupped his cheek. 

"You are so wet Sansa, I'm dying to taste you."

"Wha-AANH!"

His tongue was already on her. He kept his fingers pumping in and out and lapped hungrily up and down her slit.

" _Robb."_ She squeaked. 

"You have to be quiet Sansa." He licked up and kissed her clit, then softly flicked it with his tongue. 

"Oh my god." She whined. 

"Try to stay still, I want every drop of you."

Robb wanted more. He slipped his fingers out to hold her ass with one hand, and pushed her thigh further apart with the other. Taking in the magnificent view of his sister's swollen, dripping cunt, he licked his lips then penetrated hers with his eager tongue. The grasp in his hair intensified and he instinctively dug his fingertips into her flesh, but continued to thrust deeper. She gasped loudly everytime he lapped up to her clit, it was an area he knew well. 

With his fingers, Robb got the best response using his thumb on her clit, he couldn't wait to see what reaction tonguing the same spot while he fingered her would yield. He'd find out soon enough, she was close. She started to roll forward when he buried his tongue inside and pulled him by his hair when she wanted him to lick up. Robb took the hint and thrust his fingers back inside her cunt while lapping up and down.

Sansa was soon riding his face, her breath became more hitched and at the exact moment he felt her still, he sucked gently and rolled his tongue around her clit. She clenched around his fingers and tried to bite back a moan. She failed. It came out a shaky, high pitched whimper, but he didn't stop.

One of his brothers could run down any second and see his fingers and face buried between Sansas legs and right now, he only wanted to keep making her cum. 

"Jesus Christ Robb." She sighed heavily over his head. 

He pulled her by the waist to lay down, she fell, exhausted, still heavy in breath, when he lay on his stomach by her side. 

"What _was_ that?" 

He grinned. "Just..more exploring. Did it feel good?"

"We need to do that as much as humanly possible." She breathed.

"Deal."

He moved closer to lay his head on her chest as she combed through his hair with her fingers. 

"Did I hurt you?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh no, I hardly noticed." 

"Liar." She whispered, then kissed him on top of his head. "Can I..do the same thing for you?"

"Not the exact same way, no." He teased. 

"Smart ass." She moved from under him and pushed him over on his back. "Let's see if YOU can keep quiet." 

 

Sansa was in the bathroom when the cart was taken out and replaced with a new one. Once Pycelle left the room and locked the door, she came out and smiled at Robb. 

"I'm starving." She walked forward to kiss him before pulling the lid off the usual plate of eggs and toast. 

"I'm not." He said, making a special plate for Rickon. "I had plenty to eat last night."

"Plenty?" Her brow arched. 

Robb grinned crookedly and took a bite of bacon. "Well I could go for a second helping."

She smiled shyly and Robb swore she blushed. 

"I'm taking most of the juice for Rickon, do you mind?" 

"No, he needs it more than I do. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." She said. 

Both Robb's hands were full when he started for the stairs. By the time he heard the door open it was too late. Setting the food and full pitcher of juice on the stairs, he whirled around in time to see the door shut in his face. The lock clicked as he tried the handle. She locked him in. Both fists landed heavily on the thick closet door as he yelled for his sister. 

"Sansa! Sansaaaaa!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya read the books, you know what's coming..and it ain't the haircut that forced the shameful wig Kristy Swanson wore in the movie. Anyways, two updates in two days ACK! I needed some robbsa, and now I need some more lol. This isn't my most popular fic, by far, but I'm happy to write it and the few of you who read it, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
